


It's Sweepin' Time

by mandaree1



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brooms, Ghosts, I can't title stuff without making a pun and/or meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Beakley finds what she believes is a ghost hovering over Lena.





	It's Sweepin' Time

Beakley pokes her head in around one, only to find the girls fast asleep. It hadn't been easy to get them upstairs and to bed in the first place, and the housekeeper was a bit surprised that Lena hadn't tried to stay up longer. The two ducklings were tangled between blankets and pillows, snoring louder than any freight train.

 _Well_ , Beakley thought.  _There goes suggesting they clean up._ She slowly crept over to them, wood creaking and groaning. Neither of them stirred as she set a dustpan and broom aside, coming to kneel on the edge. Beakley rested her front arms on the mattress and lightly brushed Webby's fringe out of her face.

"I can see you, you know," she muttered without looking away. "Come on out."

It's pitch black in the room. There's not a single light this high above street level, tucked away from the hustle and bustle of Duckburg. Yet a shadow still managed to become darker, taking on the form of the sleeping teenager. It was fuzzy as it reached long fingers across the bed to touch Lena's cheek. Lena let out a distraught mumble and buried her face in the sheet.

Beakley batted at the shadow with the broom, scowling. "Enough of that. Leave her alone."

The shadow moved back willingly, but she got the feeling she had very little to do with it. It turned its head toward her, fizzling with energy. Beakley set the broom aside and took in a deep breath.

"I don't claim to know who you are," she said sternly. "Nor do I know why you're haunting Lena. But she's a good child, and she deserves to rest. It's been a long day for the both of them." The shadow continued to glare at her. "I doubt she could do much in the way of helping you find peace anyway. Now, out." Beakley pointed at the ladder. "I  _will_  get the demon butler if you don't."

That seemed to calm the shadow; or, perhaps, it simply wasn't in the mood. It gave a sneer and a wave, and then it was gone. Somehow, that only made Beakley feel even less safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Today, on things that make me giggle- Beakley unknowingly fends off Magica De Spell herself with a broom.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
